The NeverEnding Dream
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: Sequel to 'My Heart is Numb'so read that first, read to find out more contains: Advanceshipping, Aamayl, ashxmay


**'My heart is Numb' made several of you cry.**

**Well here is the sequel****, although ****not as long as the prequel, because this was more ****a**** idea of the moment thing. **

**And the aim for once is NOT to make you cry, **

**O.K. maybe you will cry but out of JOY, JOY I say! Not the tragic tears. **

**I've done enough of that, **

**for**** now at least.**

**Oh yeah, the Disclaimer****. I do not o****wn Pokémon, ****this counts**** for this and the prequel.**

**So ****Enjoy...**

**----**

**The Never-Ending Dream**

May woke up, in a large green field.

The sky was blue, and the field stretched for ages and ages. The puffy clouds floated gently in the sky.

Without a care in the world.

The young girl looked around questioningly, confused.

Wasn't she in a nightmare.

A nightmare that seemed like it had no signs of ending. But it was so real.

The feeling, of his warmth, his breath...

...his blood.

May then moved her hands towards the place where she had shot herself. Wondering, _'I did shoot myself, didn't I?'_

But, where was she now?

Was she in Johto?

Sinnoh?

Heaven?

No, she didn't deserve to be in heaven. She had shot Ash, she felt the blood, and pulled the trigger herself.

Then she realised, that she was alone.

No one else was around, and absolutely no signs of civilisation.

May then collapsed down onto her knees, not having any clue whatsoever about where she was, what had happened, the young girl was even begging to forget who she really was.

If it wasn't a dream, she is a murderer.

And if it was, one, does she want to kill Ash deep down?

She had no clue who she was anymore, as she lay on her knees in the tall grass.

A single tear falling down her cheek. Lost in confusion, as she pounded the ground with her fist.

Then she heard someone call her name.

"May" the voice called.

In return May got up onto her feet, and turned around.

There he was, just standing there. Not a scratch on him, looking just as confused as she was.

May ignored her thoughts, and ran towards him, with a tear still rolling down her cheek, as she ran through the tall grass.

She ran into a deep embrace, hoping that it wasn't a dream. She felt his warmth again, as he returned the hug back to her. May held onto him hoping that she wasn't lost in another dream, or that he would vanish into thin air.

Not like before.

They held onto each other for a few seconds until one of them had to speak.

"Ash, I just had the worst dream." May whispered to him, as images of the same scene came back to her mind. She began to sob into his chest, not wishing for the same thing to happen. Not wanting for Ash to vanish from her life, no, she will hold onto him and not let go.

"Me too May" the trainer whispered to her while rubbing her back.

"May then stopped sobbing, and looked up to Ash's eyes.

"Thanks Ash" she said, "you're the best friend that I've ever had. And I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm so sorry." She said looking him deep in his eyes.

"But May, it wasn't you, it was him, I know that you won't do anything to hurt me May." He said right back to her, as he remained holding onto her.

"Thanks Ash" she replied back to the trainer thankful for him being there when she needed him, like he always had been. Just one of the reasons why she loved him.

"May, I just have to tell you that I love you" Ash said to May in a calm voice, holding her tightly.

"I know Ash, and I love you too." She replied back to him.

The two stayed in that position for a while longer, not knowing what to do next, until it came to both of them at the same moment.

They loosened their grip on one another, but not letting go.

They knew what the other was thinking, as they both closed their eyes at the same time.

And closed the distance between them, making contact in a passionate kiss that seemed as if it lasted forever.

When they left the kiss, they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Not wanting the moment to end.

But there wishes were not granted, as Ash felt a sharp pain inside of him, causing him to hold himself in pain.

"What's wrong Ash?" May questioned her friend who had left their embrace, and staggered two steps backwards holding himself in pain. He let go of himself and took a look at his hands, covered in blood. The trainer then took a glance at May, remembering that it was the exact place where he was shot, as blood poured, from the recreated wound.

May took a step towards Ash it was happening again. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it, until she too was engulfed in pain, clutching the very place that she was wounded, by the metal bullet.

The two then looked towards each other, unable to help the one that they cared about, they couldn't even help themselves.

The brightness of the sun then grew, and grew, until the two of them were blinded by the light.

----

Ash opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor. The hard wooden floor.

In front of him May lay, both of them laying in their blood.

Someone rushed over behind Ash, shaking him, making sure that he was still alive. But he paid no attention towards her.

Ash lust kept on looking towards May.

A dim golden light then graced the two, as May slowly opened her eyes.

A small smile graced her face, as she ignored the thumping pain that beat inside of her.

Ash smiled back, also ignoring the pain, as the golden light continued to shine from the window with the image of HO- OH in it.

The two then moved their hands to the others then held on to them.

As they smiled, holding the others hands in a pool of their blood.

Ash gripped Mays hand, tight as he closed his eyes, but May was not worried, but closed her eyes as well.

----

Five days later, Ash opened his eyes, being greeted by the bright glare of hospital lights. The boy rubbed his eyes as he adjusted himself. He managed to sit upright, as he felt a light pain.

Not from his wound, the trainer found that to be stitched up.

It was more because he had not moved himself in a while.

He turned to look around his hospital room.

Sleeping on the floor or in chars was Brock, Delia, Mays parents; and at another part of the room Max and Dawn slept close to each other, but not touching.

The trainer smiled at them, although he was still drowsy himself.

"Ash" he heard someone quietly moan.

He turned to the left of his hospital bed.

And there she was, lying in her own hospital bed.

Looking up to Ash with her sapphire eyes.

"Hi May" he replied, in a whisper.

"You should go back to sleep" she said to him, while still in her hospital bed.

Ash then collapsed into his bed, once again overcome with tiredness.

He then began to drift away into sleep, but just before, he moved his hand out of his bed towards May, and she did the same.

And in between their beds they held hands, together as they once again drifted off to sleep not wishing for their never-ending dream to end.

Caroline woke up to the sight, and nudged her husband and Ash's mother awake without making too much noise as to wake everyone else.

They woke up to the sight of the sleeping couple with their hands together, and on the wall just above there was a picture painted of the HO- OH bird, and it appeared as if it was smiling. Watching over the two.

The three parents could only smile as they once again drifted to sleep.

For the few days that Ash and May were in the hospital, a few people said that they could see the HO- OH bird flying in the area where the hospital was. Looking down.

But they didn't know who it was looking down upon.

----xTHE ENDx----

**Hope you like**

**It was something that I just scraped together.**

**PLZ R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


End file.
